The present invention is an improved microcentrifuge tube. Microcentrifuge tubes are small conical tubes. The top opening of the tube generally has a lid which is connected to the top of the tube by means of a plastic strip or hinge. These tubes are widely used by molecular biologists and biochemists. Despite their wide use, there are problems associated with these tubes. The tubes are difficult to distinguish from each other especially when they are in a centrifuge. The lids of the tubes very often do not remain securely fastened. Also contaminates such as RNases and proteases can be introduced into the tube by the investigators when the investigator removes the lid with his fingers or thumb. These contaminants can totally break down RNA or proteins thus ruining an experiment.